Radical Dreamers
by sierragust
Summary: Marth, Ike and Samus are on a mission to steal the legendary Smash Ball from the Smash Mansion. *Based on a 1996 SNES title of the same name* (Told by Marth's point of view)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

After I read the Satellaview of Radical Dreamers (sequel to Chrono Trigger), I decided to re-write the entire story. (Don't kill me, Square!)

**X~X~X**

**Marth's Point of View**

It was then that I opened the notebook that Mario had given me. He'd said he found it while cleaning out the closet.

Crumbling and covered with dust, it turned out to be the diary of my long-lost grandmother.

Do you still remember...?

How we first met, and all of our adventures since...

It all seems like such a dream nowadays...

You were a piece of a star that fell from the sky.

Whenever I want to return to those days long gone, I close my eyes and whisper your name into the evening sky...

Samus...

Samus...

X~X~X

...Samus...

Hey, Samus!

Are you ready, Samus? I know you're anxious, but stay on your toes.

"Yeah. Likewise, dude! Mess up, and I'm leaving you behind!

C'mon, Ike.

That bastard Ganondorf is gonna get what he deserves.

Say your prayers! Not that it'll do you any good!"


	2. Chapter 2: Infiltration

"Boy, did her information help. I thought the perimeter's counterspell would be quite a problem."

Samus's ponytail sways gently from side to side in the cool nighttime breeze.

So far, we've managed to slip through the magical shield network undetected and sneak into the Smash Mansion. Still, this inner region can make for some pretty rough travel.

Samus, Ike, and I comprise this party of three...

It's been something like three years since Samus and I met. Back then I was a drifter, wandering wherever my music led me. During my stay in the remote town of Regiorra, I ended up running into a girl who later joined me, leading to the beginning of all this.

That girl was Samus...

Samus was a bounty hunter, of course.

Not even twenty-five years old, already she's widely renowned as a top professional. To make matters worse, she's cute, devilishly stylish, and has a sparkling personality. And boy, can she cook... if you ask her, that is.

Well, to be completely honest, she has her share of problems as well. She likes to think of herself as a kind of Robin Hood, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but that's just not the case.

At times her sharp tongue can get the best of her, viciously lashing out at anyone who stands in her way. She exaggerates every other word, and sometimes lies outright... and as for listening to other people, well, forget it.

When it comes to money, well, I've never met anyone greedier in my life. Her relentless pursuit of wealth is ironic, considering she's a nomad, like me...

I don't know, maybe I'm being too hard on her. She has her good points, too.

She can really shine sometimes, when she wants to...

Glancing back over my shoulder, I notice a silhouette silently emerge from the grove.

Ike...

This associate of Samus's is known to us only as 'Ike of Crimea'.

I know next to nothing about him, except for the fact that he somehow knew Samus before I came into the picture.

A high-class swordsman of some sort, he looks to be about twenty one. He usually keeps to himself, though.

The top half of his face is covered with a mask at all times. I've never even seen what he really looks like.

At times, it seems as though I'm hanging around someone from another world - traveling with this pack is definitely an interesting experience.

Samus's quiet about her past too, but it's like I know her entire life story compared to how little I know about Ike.

From time to time I find myself wondering who he is, where he came from, and so on. I'd ask Samus, but I get the impression she knows as little about him as I do.

You might be wondering, how did I end up where I am now? Well, there's a lot of reasons, I suppose...

I guess you could say that life doesn't always go how you plan.


	3. Chapter 3: Ambushed!

Suddenly, Samus comes to an abrupt stop.

"Seems someone wants to say hello."

Out of a nearby thicket, two shimmering eyes catch my attention. Whatever it is, it's staring at me silently.

After a few moments, a few more pairs of eyes appear. They seem to be surveying the area.

A deep feline growl breaks the uncomfortable silence, and I realize we're being hunted by a pack of feral cats.

A few of the figures slowly approach from behind the trees. I look behind me,

only to see that they've already encircled us.

A few more slowly creep in, now totaling about ten...

Chills run down my spine. In a daze I clumsily unsheathe Falchion, grasping it tightly as I bite my lip.

Samus stands ready with an air of composure.

"Careful, mate. These buggers are prolly rabid."

The growling increases, now a constant rumble all around us.

Their yellow eyes shimmer like jack-o-lanterns while saliva drips from their snarling jaws.

The middle one's stomach gurgles as its eyes widen, fixed directly on me.

"Looks like we ain't gettin' outta this one without a fight!"

Samus suddenly dives into the pack, delivering an awesome kick to one of the beasts!

A painful howl fills the air, adding to the already heated commotion!

The cat crouches, readying itself for a pounce. With its claws extended, it suddenly leaps towards me!

I instantly dive out of the way!

The razor-sharp claws miss my chest, yet still manage to tear a painful scratch into my side.

"Dammit...!"

Gritting my teeth, I regain my focus.

I slash viciously at a nearby cat!

Startled, it leaps back with incredible reflexes. I stay my ground, not getting

any closer to the beast.

Hearing a howl, I know I've hit my mark.

Licking its wound, the animal recovers after a moment of pain.

I ready my sword, waiting for my next chance to attack.

As we start to head towards the rear of the pack, one of the cats notices what we're doing and sneaks up on us from behind.

I turn around to see that there's one of them going straight for my legs!

"Ahhh!"

My calf screams with pain!

I frantically thrust my sword into the animal!

Screeching and flailing, it falls backwards, releasing its grip on my leg.

"Marth, behind ya!"

I turn around to see that I'm now face to face with a pair of those ravenous yellow eyes!

There's no time!

I duck as the cat lunges and snaps at me. I smell the bloody odor of the cat's breath as it passes overhead. Just as I think it's past me, I feel its back claws dig into my back!

Scrambling out of the way, I manage to shove my sword upwards, planting it deep within the animal's belly!

The sound of death can heard as the cat falls to the ground before me, barely moving.

Almost delirious, I lose balance and fall to my knees. Rolling over, I manage to shake off the confusion before any of the other cats can get any closer to me.

I take a deep breath and try to tighten my grip on my sword, now slippery with sweat.

Then, out of nowhere, Samus flashes across my field of vision, landing a direct hit onto a cat beside me!

The cat screeches in pain as Samus pins it to the ground, stomping and kicking it with all her rage! Without a moment's delay, she boots the animal up underneath its jaw. It moves no more.

All of a sudden, the crazed atmosphere gives way to a war cry behind me!

I whip around to see Ike's Eruption spell setting a cat's head ablaze! It jumps up, screeching and howling in madness before running away wildly. In confusion, it runs directly into a tree and knocks itself out cold!

I look around, and see that only one of the pack hasn't been taken care of yet.

As Samus and I start to close in on the beast, it bolts, fearing for its life.

"Well that was some workout, eh mate?" says Samus, coming towards me as she tends to her arm.

I take a deep breath as I look around, trying not to step on too many of the bodies.

I try talking to Ike, despite knowing how he'll react.

"Are you all right?"

With an expressionless face, he looks down at me blankly.

"You need not worry about me."

Wow, the affection is just overflowing from that guy.

However, I probably shouldn't start complaining now. We've still got a long way to go... We haven't even set foot inside the Smash Mansion yet.

Samus glances over at me, seeming eager as ever, ready to tackle what's next. "Ya gonna hang around all night or what, mate?"

"No way! Let's go!"

"Hey, c'mere."

Trying to ignore my aches and pains, I head over towards Samus.

"Good job back there, mate."

She comes closer. I can see the reflection of the moon in her eyes, as she gives me a warm, comforting smile.

"But c'mon, we can't just stand around all night! There's treasure waitin' to be found!"

I'm still lost in her eyes as she starts to set off...


	4. Chapter 4: Smash Mansion

We continue to make our way through this natural labyrinth of wood and rock.

Somewhere, quietly waiting within this huge forest, the Smash Mansion beckons us.

Deep within lies the treasure we've come for...

Lord Ganondorf, as he's formally known, is an aristocrat who governs the Regionna outlands. From the way Samus talks, he's apparently an old adversary of hers.

Tonight, our goal is Lord Ganondorf's most prized possession, a rainbow orb known as the Smash Ball.

Besides being priceless, some say this beautiful stone harbors some sort of

mystical power.

They say many people have sought after the Ball, but none have been victorious

in stealing it. The Smash Mansion has claimed many lives...

...But we will succeed.

We pride ourselves on making the impossible possible. Besides, the way Samus talks about Ganondorf sometimes, it sounds like she's got an awfully personal vendetta against him.

We can't lose... We've come too far to lose.

And so, after having spent countless hours crossing this dreary, lonesome forest, the silhouette of a towering mansion finally comes into view through the trees.

"We made it!" Samus shouts. "Yer days are numbered, Ganondorf!"

We quickly make our move, quietly dashing out from behind a thicket. Once at the mansion wall, we creep stealthily along the perimeter, searching for an entry point.

After a short while, we come upon a terrace near a garden which looks relatively inviting.

It doesn't look like there are any guards on patrol. Still, the mansion gives off a strange sort of morbid feeling. It's as quiet as death.

Ike gazes up at the towering fortress. "We can enter into the west wing from here. There's no need to look elsewhere."

"Okay, let's go!" Samus says, jumping over the terrace handrail.

"Halt!" shouts Ike from behind, staring at Samus. "Our goal is the Smash Ball, not vengeance on Lord Ganondorf. Remember this, Samus."

"Aye, no prob," she says, glancing over her shoulder.

"Ain't gonna be nothin' to it... like takin' candy from a baby. We'll be outta here before that slimy rat knows what hit him! Yeah, ya low-down, good-for-nothin' bastard, I'll make you pay!"

There she goes again...

"C'mon, I'm gettin' tired of waitin' around!" she yells, before bolting into the mansion.

Ike shakes his head in silence as I chase after Samus, already deep inside.

The darkness engulfs me...

Passages extend to the left and right. Wherever we turn, darkness awaits...

As though we're inside a gigantic snake, the passageway twists and turns, stretching deeper and deeper into the mansion.

We now stand in almost complete and utter darkness. Just a trace of moonlight manages to illuminate the path. I stop for a moment, and realize it's now completely silent. I feel as though we're being watched silently by every single being in this dreadful house.

Taking a deep breath, I move on...

And I set my foot down slyly. With the stealth of a cat yet so valiantly composed, Samus follows behind in stride. Drifting in and out of the shadows, the macabre figure of Ike looks out from behind.

The Weaver of Fate has surely by now taken notice of us, cradling us carefully in her arms...

We make our way down the dimly lit passageway. After a few moments, we come to an old, dusty door on the right. Samus quietly presses her ear against the door.

"Quiet as a church mouse. No one's there, mate."

This is the clock tower storeroom, if I remember correctly...

"What's with all this junk? Must be a storeroom or somethin'..."

It seems like this is the inner mechanics of a clock tower. However, the gears look old and rusted, and cogs are spinning randomly without connecting up with their proper teeth. I doubt the clock's still in use today; the room seems to be currently used as a storage area.

A large object catches my attention, off in a far corner of the room. It's too dark over there to see what it is, though.

"Do not touch anything out of the ordinary," Ike says abruptly, sending a sudden shock down my spine.

However, just as he says this, I see Samus emerge from the shadows, dragging the large object out into the middle of the room.

It's a large antique sword of some kind.

"We've got no use for that old thing, Samus. All it'll do is slow us down. Besides, we probably wouldn't even get much money for it."

"Hmph. I reckon it's worth a lot to the right buyer, like an antique collector or somebody..."

Sulking, Samus quietly lays the sword down.

"What do you want?"

I look around, startled. That was definitely not any of our voices.


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

Samus and Ike immediately take position, focusing their attention towards the source of the voice.

"Who's there!?"

A figure suddenly appears out of the darkness. It seems to be a short old woman with a large hood over her head. Although fully covered, it's obvious she's quite old.

"Aw, It's just some old hag," Samus says.

Ike's sharp gaze on the woman remains unchanged, however.

"Heh, heh... what an energetic young lady. You haven't come here this late in the evening to drop in on some friends, I'd imagine..."

I glance at Samus.

"Perhaps you have some score to settle with Master Ganondorf...?"

My heart jumps...

This is definitely not good. Will she warn the rest of them about us?

Samus's eyes narrow. "If we did have a score to settle with that bastard, what's it to you?"

"Heh... just as I expected."

The old woman cackles in amusement.

"Children... they're always so interesting like that. So imaginative, yet so predictable."

...?

"What're you talkin' about, old lady?"

"Oh, it's already been four or five years, I would gather. According to what I was told, one night a young thief came to the manor, looking for trouble... The thief was a little girl, about ten years old."

Surprised, I glance at Samus. There's a trace of an ice-like radiance in her eyes. Staring at her makes me feel like it's suddenly dropped below freezing in here.

Unfazed, the old woman continues her story...

"The girl was an orphan. She set off to face the Master all alone, hoping to avenge the girl who had cared for her like a big sister.

But, after all, she was all alone. Outnumbered and overpowered, she was eventually defeated and captured by the Master's henchmen...

As an ally, he can be quite an asset. However, as an enemy, he can be one of the most fearsome men alive. If not for a friend who sneaked in and secretly rescued her, she surely would have perished. From what I've heard, this mysterious figure who could allegedly slip in and out of the shadows was the subject of many whispers throughout the manor, long after this incident had come to pass."

Not moving a muscle, I try to look for Ike. He's nowhere to be seen. I can only guess he's sporting one of those trademark expressionless faces, somewhere off in the darkness.

"The inhabitants of the Smash Mansion don't condemn the unfortunate, because no one can win all the time. However, from time to time, the Goddess of Fate has been known to cast down those who have too much good luck, throwing the cogs of time out of order. It's not wise to try and stand against fate, continuing to repeat one's mistakes time and time again."

The old woman continues, staring straight at Samus, smiling sweetly. "If you want to steal the jewel, and if you really want to beat him, you too must give up your most valued possession, Samus. As long as you cling to it, the hands of your clock will never budge. They'll stay frozen, trapped in the distant past..."

"...Who the bloody hell is this old hag...!?"

"Me? Oh, just an old lady... pay me no mind. Thank you for listening to this old maid for such a long time. I certainly hope I haven't delayed you at all.

But before you leave, which one of you..."

With that, the old woman looks in my direction.

"Ah, yes. You look like you've got a bit of a scrape there. Won't you let me have a look at it?"

What should I do? I don't know whether to be petrified or comforted by all this...


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

And so, the curtain closes on another tale.

However, another time, after the spotlight had faded from Samus, Ike, and Zelda.

...In another place and another time... a similar band of adventurers had come forth, equally unsuspecting of their other selves, and life went on as they strode out into the great unknown.

But, that's a story for another day. For now, I shall put down my pen."

As I softly close my grandmother's diary, I hear Peach's voice call to me from downstairs.

"Didn't you hear me? Your friend is here!"

I turn around, already knowing who it is. My door opens quite energetically, where I see a strangely nostalgic young girl barge in.

"Marth! We found some ruins of an old mansion up in northern Kitsune Forest today! Come on, let's go exploring!"


	7. Chapter 7: Special Thanks

**Hey, authors! Sorry for jumping around like that, I just felt like doing this little story based off of a 1996 SNES title of the same name. Here's the cast and what their roles were:**

**Marth - Serge**

**Samus - Kid**

**Ike - Magil (Magus from CT)**

**Zelda - Riddel**

**Ganondorf - Lynx**

**If you want to get a ROM of this, just follow the link below.**

** /roms/snes/6523/Radical_ **

**Have fun playing!**

**By the way, if you're wondering where I got the text from, go here:**

** .com**


End file.
